


Lead a Horse to Water

by NervousAsexual



Series: McUra [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Non-binary character, Other, Short & Sweet, mcura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAsexual/pseuds/NervousAsexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow Uhura convinces McCoy to come with her to a dance club. Unfortunately, you can lead a McCoy to a club but you can't make them dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead a Horse to Water

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing DeForest Kelley in his natural habitat (a western) I thought, hey, he would be a beautiful woman. Then, after a series on feminist inner monologues, it occurred to me, why should he be one or the other?  
> And of course I shipped them with the one, the only, the landmark Nyota Uhura.

While on shore leave Uhura bumps into an old friend from her Academy days, an Andorran lieutenant she hasn't seen in years. One thing leads to another--Telah invites her to a dance club and somehow (Uhura is never sure how) she convinces McCoy to go to.

For the most part they hang back at the table, sipping fake champagne and squinting around in the dark and yelling, "What?" every time someone tries to speak. Times can change, people can change, but the music volume is always the same.

It's surprisingly awkward to see Telah again. Uhura smiles at her and she smiles back, but there's twenty years to catch up on and that's an almost prohibitive amount. Should she ask big questions? "Are you seeing anyone?" No, if Telah wanted to tell her about a significant other she would surely do it. What about small questions? "Did you ever have a pet tribble?" But that's too specific and anyway the Andorran fleet would never let Telah keep one onboard, any more than the Federation would let Uhura. Though, she thinks, remembering Carolyn's tiny [Captain Kirk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7154651), rules are made for breaking. Oh, but anyway it's too loud to talk. She realizes she has been smiling through all of this and the smile slips a little.

McCoy squeezes her hand and she feels better.

"Do you want to dance?" she asks them.

"What?" McCoy and Telah both shout back.

"Dance!" She gestures out at the dance floor, where a little space has opened up.

McCoy shakes their head vehemently--of course--and Telah frowns in thought. Finally her face clears and she smiles and nods.

They go to the floor together and Uhura leads and Telah follows and they dance.

"Do you remember?" she shouts. Telah nods without even asking what it is she's supposed to remember, because who could forget when they were just two young enlisted gals, out on the town at their swing dance lesson and having the time of their lives.

Telah takes the lead for a moment and spins her around and around and out and who could forget? She absolutely loves to dance, even by herself, but nothing is more fun than dancing with someone you love.

And speaking of which, she thinks, looking back to McCoy. They have just been sitting there, and as she watches they take a sip of the champagne and screw up their face and push the cup away.

Telah sees her looking and gives her a questioning look.

"We should go kidnap them," she shouts.

"What?"

"We should dance with McCoy."

Telah nods in agreement and Uhura leads over toward the table. McCoy is making strange faces and acting like they're trying to get rid of the taste and apparently doesn't notice until suddenly they are standing over them.

"Oh, no," they say.

"Oh, yes," she says.

And she and Telah take them by the arms and pull them out and instead of any complicated dance you'd have to think about or count for they start to spin, around and around and around. McCoy says something, something they can't hear over the music, and goes down like a bag of tribbles, and the floor is so smooth and so clear they glide around and around as Uhura and Telah tug them. And they're laughing. They're all laughing.

They're still laughing when the floor is clearing and the song that plays is slow and a little sad and with a little prodding McCoy gets back up. She snuggles against their shoulder and Telah snuggles against the other one and they weave back and forth without really moving.

"This is nice," she says.

"What?" McCoy and Telah shout back. She hugs them both and she is so full of love she could very well burst.

All in all, it's a pretty good night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I nearly forgot, but this is for Kel and that girl we kidnapped at Winter Fantasia. I still don't know her name, but I had a blast and you are both amazing.


End file.
